The Reason Why
by Narusasu2009
Summary: Feelings... Izaya feels way too strange feelings, that he doesn't know why he even feels them. Even his acting isn't the same. It's nothing like there is something between him and Shizuo, right? Right? ...or so he thinks. /Highschool!Shizaya fanfic.


**Author: **narusasu2009

**Pairing: **Shizaya (Shizuo/Izaya)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Durarara! or it's characters. They all belong to **Narita Ryohgo**.

**Warning!: **Probably OOC, and strong language.

* * *

**Izaya's POV**

It has been already a month. A month, since meand Shizu-chan started to be _fuck-buddies_.

Yeah, can you imagine that? Well, I don't mind it actually. We both need our sexual need, plus there isn't any girls who would interest me.

Haha, I bet even Shizu-chan doesn't have a girl, because NONE could take his monster strength!

Each time he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head, holds my waist down, pulls my legs over my shoulders to enter me deeper, spreads my butt cheeks to thrust harder... Each time he left a blue-violet mark on my body, showing and proving his un-normal strength.

Knowing girls have sensitive skin, they would have _died_ after one night with him, while I bear it all almost **every day**!

"Oi, flea! Again planning something on me?"

I turned my head and looked at the desk next to me. There he was. The blonde, Heiwajima Shizuo, the _monster_ of the school.

I glanced around the classroom, noting that the lesson had ended and everyone went to eat lunch.

_sigh_

Guess I was so busy with my thoughts, that dozzed out of the lesson, not even noticing. How pathetic.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Hm?"

Ah, I so forgot about him... Wonder what's with me today?

"Sorry, did you say something, Shizu-chan?"

The blonde sighed, glaring at me. "Are you asleep or something? I asked why are you still here. It's lunch time if you didn't notice." His voice... I don't listen to his words, only to his voice. It's echoing in my head, making my head dizzy. His words are just slipping in my head, swaying around in my head and then going out. Only his voice is left in my head, memorizing his strong, brutal, yet somehow gentle voice.

"FLEA!" he yelled right at my face, making me flinch and get scared a bit. But I quickly take myself in control and pull on a smirk, pushing his face away. "Jeez, don't yell! You so want my attention, ne, Shizu-chan?" I keep my right palm on his left cheek, pushing him away but it seems... he is pushing his face against it? What the heck?

Though... I feel the warmth of his face. So warm... Such a soft skin, and when I glance at him, seeing him staring at me angrily, I notice how beautiful shines his amber eyes. They always remind me whisky, wanting me to drink them dry. And while he has those juicy whisky-like eyes, I have red, blood-like eyes. We have such different eyes. They look on the world differently, yet his eyes see in me something I don't see in him.

Maybe it's that I see human's all alike? I can predict their actions, their emotions, their moves. Yet I can't predict Shizu-chan. He is so... unpredictable? Yes, exactly. _**Unpredictable.**_He always was one, and will always be.

"Flea..." He leaned his face in closer, and I just noticed right now that I was staring at him. How.. embarrassing! "W-What..?" I ask, turning my face away, feeling my face heats up from such closeness.

_Damn, what the hell is with me?! Why I react like this?_

I keep staring somewhere in the floor, feeling Shizuo's glare at me. Is he trying to burn a hole in me, or what? Quit staring you brute! Suddenly, I feel my right cheek is pulled painfully and I yelp. "OUCH! Ow ow ow ow ow owwww! Let go, Shizu-chan! You brute!"

"What's with you today, huh? You're acting not yourself." he mumbles, holding his gaze on me. Not myself? Hn, so he noticed it too? Though, it's not the first time he says that. It's like the 4th day I keep dozzing off, don't notice I'm staring at him for a long time... Even not noticing that I think about that protozoan all day long! God, really... Am I sick? Or going crazy? Why.. Why I act like this?

The blonde finally let's go of my cheek and stands up straight, putting his hands in the pockets of school uniform. "So are you going to eat or not?"

"No. I'll pass..." Though I really feel hungry.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Why does he even ask? Or... care? No... **Not possible!** He wouldn't care for me. We are just having a good fuck once-a-while and that's it! _Nothing_ more!

"...are you really sure?" God he is annoying! I can't take it anymore and snap. Though I never did so easily. There really is something wrong with me today... I stand up, slamming my hands against the desk. "I SAID I'M FINE-" then suddenly is heard a loud growl, from my stomach, all over the class. My face heats up again, making me blush from embarrassment... God, why my stomach had to betray me?!

I look down at my stomach, frown at it, though the next moment I hear chuckling. _Huh? Chuckling?_ I look up and see Shizuo laughing... Him... Laughing... Fuck, my face blushes more! What the hell?! Though... he looks so handsome with a smile... Agh, snap out of it, Orihara!

"Ha ha, I see. _Totally_ fine, eh?" he smirks at me. Damn, caught me. What now?

"S-Shut up..." I look away, lean my butt against the desk and sit on it, crossing my arms. "Go already. You're hungry yourself. A monster needs his food to gain energy."

Shizuo snaps. I feel it with my body. Did I just angry him _that_ much?

"You're acting like a bitch today, Izaya-kun... Do you have some PMS or something?"

"P...PMS?" My eyes widen, glaring at him. "W-What nonsense are you saying?! Did you loose your last brains!" Yelling... Oh, how I hate yelling. No, usually I _shout_ and laugh like crazy, but right now I _yelled_, and yelled very pissed off too. Totally not me...

"Ha. What, found out your secret?" He smirked once again. Oh that smirk, how I wish to cut his mouth with my flickblade. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone~"

"Shut up! How long are you planning to piss me off?!"

"Piss _YOU_ off?!" His eye twitched. "You're the one who pisses me off with your attitude! Really, what's wrong with you today? Why are you acting like an offended girl?"

"A girl?!" That's it... "Shut your trap! I'm not acting like an offended girl! YOU are just **SO** annoying!"

"Hee?! How the hell am I annoying you, flea?"

"Like that! You just could go eat and leave me alone! But nooo~.. You HAD to piss me off, didn't you?!"

"Huh? What is your point, I don't get you!"

"No wonder! You don't have enough brains to understand someone smart as me!" I glare at him as angry as possible, yet in my chest starts to hurt painfully. Something tells me to stop. But.. I just can't!

"The fuck? Just say what you mean!"

"I mean _**stop **__**caring**__** about me and **__**leave**__** me fucking **__**alone **__**already!**__"_

What... What the hell did I just say? Usually I never regret my words what I throw at him, but right now... Why it feels so wrong yelling at him? Being angry? Why I feel guilty right now? I notice shock in his eyes... No, don't give me that look, you idiot. It's your fault! Your fault for... caring... Caring? Was he even trying to care? Or it was my mind giving me the wrong idea? Fuck, I don't understand myself right now!

"Stop caring? ...you want me to leave you alone?" he whispered lowly, but still I was able to hear him. I see hurt in his eyes and he looks down.

"Shizuo-san!" A girl yells from the classroom door frame, waving at us. "Ne, aren't you eating lunch today?" We both looked at her.

"I was about to go..." He said, yet his voice isn't normal, isn't calm... Shizu-chan... Did I hurt you?

"Oh! Then, let's go eat together, ne?" She asked blushing, playing with her fingers. "I-If you don't mind o-of course..."

I look surprised at her. Well.. Who wouldn't! She asked him to _eat lunch with her_! No one would eat with him, except Kadota, Shinra, and me... Did I miss something important today? Or at all?!

Shizuo looks at me first, with cold gaze, then at her with a... **_smile_**?! What the Hell?!

"Of course. Let's go." He then walks to the door, not even bothering to glance at me. Right now, at this moment, I felt like my world was crushed. Why? Why even I feel this pain in my chest? Why... it feels like someone stabbed my own knife in my chest? Right in my heart. I feel something wet drips on my shirt. I touch my cheeks and feel.. tears? I am crying? Why... _**Why am I**__**crying?**_ I never cried... Only when was a child. But since then, never cried. What is going on with me?!

As I look how he reaches the door frames, the pain chest tightened. I feel like something him. Shizu-chan... Did I really hurt you with my words, that... you prefered to leave me, eating lunch with that bitch?! No way... No, I won't accept this! You are _mine_! And only _**mine**_!

I run after him, feeling huge weight on my legs. Why is it so difficult to run? My vision begins to blur, thanks to the tears. I stretch out my arm, reaching his back and when I'm finally near him, it leaves him one step to exit the classroom.

"No!" I scream, stopping him in his tracks, as my arms wrap around his chest behind him. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Huh?" Shizuo turns his head, making a surprised face. I know, I didn't expect this from myself, too. But, what could I do? You were leaving... And I didn't want that. "Flea? What's with you-"

"I'm sorry!" I yell in his back, "I'm sorry, you hear me?! I.. I didn't mean those words..."

"Izaya... What are you say-" His mouth hang open, after his eyes met with mine from what tears rolled down my cheeks like waterfall.

"Please... Don't go... D-Don't leave me alone..." I whisper, looking right in to his eyes. I feel so hurt... So broken... Why... Why I feel like this? Shizu-chan... I'm afraid of myself!

"But didn't you want me to leave you alone?" He asks, looking at me already with... a bit gentle look? ...don't care what look, I feel a bit better with that look of his. "I... D-Don't care! You are mine!"

_No, stop! Don't say any more! Shizu-chan! Stop my mouth!_

"Don't care that there is nothing between us than sex, you are still mine! You hear me? _**MINE! **_I don't want you to go eat with _her_!"

Can't believe I said it... And right in front of someone else, too! Ah, don't care... I don't control my actions, either my words anymore.

"Izaya..." He whispers, then smiles. That smiles... My heart skips a beat, as tears run down faster. He turns around fully to me, hugging with his left arm around my waist and uses the other one to wipe off my tears with his thumb. "Idiot. Quit crying like a girl."

"Shut up, ne... I don't know what's with me today..." I lean to him, hug around his chest and push my face into his white shirt. Few of his shirt buttons are open, so I'm able to dig my nose right into his bare chest. I feel his arms hug around me strongly, and he kisses the top of my head. I wonder if that girl is gone yet or not... Hmph, don't care. Nothing matters right now than Shizu-chan, right in my arms. I wonder, when was the last time we hugged like this? Maybe... No, we never hugged like this! That's why my heart is racing like wild?

"Flea, tell me... What is it with you today? You act not yourself at all." He looks down at me, pulls up my chin and looks at my face. My tears have stopped, but the pain still didn't go away fully... Those eyes... So beautiful, they are like magnet, pulling me closer and closer to him and his body. Our faces or so close, that I can't stand it lean in, standing on my tip toes and kiss his lips. Not rude or harsh like usual, but gently this time.

"I would like to know that myself... Why?"

* * *

**Ok this is the end~ I'm not a pro at writing Shizaya fanfics =w= I just started, though I know their personalities pretty good since I draw them a lot.**

***cough* Alright, erm... Review? Tell me what cha think? :3 I planned to write a one-shot, but somehow in the end wanted to add yaoi... What cha think guys? Should I?**

**Well, if at least 5 people will say they want me to write the smut, I will~**


End file.
